Knights of Avalon
by MasamuneDate
Summary: It has been 7 months since the fall of Lord Voldemort. Ron and Harry are traveling the world hunting death eaters. Hermione returns to school with a new golden trio, a new teacher, new students, and a new threat... and Snape is ALIVE? SS/HG.


**AN, I came back to this website cause I miss it. I've deleted most of my old stories (they were rubbish) and wanted to start on a little project I've had in mind since reading a lot of HG/SS fics. I thought I'd write this story I hope you guys enjoy and any constructive criticism would be appreciated.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Students, New Trio, New Teacher<p>

_The Daily Prophet!_

_December, 31st 1998  
><em>

_Front Page News!_

_'Harry Potter and Ron Weasley 'New' Aurors travel the world hunting_ _Death Eaters!'_

_Headliners,  
><em>

_'Severus Snape rumored to be alive? Ministry searching for the unsung Hero/Death Eater.'  
><em>

_'Shacklebot Abruptly Resigns as Minister! Percy Weasley Succeeds Him'_

_'Hogwarts Interviews for New Defense Teacher who will assume the roll for the rest of the 1999 School Year!'_

The Headmistress lowered the newspaper and gently set it down on her desk. It had been 7 months since taking over as Head of Hogwarts and she had made many changes in curriculum, teaching, as well as school security. Thorough checks on both students and teachers were in place, and the school had seemed perfect. Except it was missing one thing. A new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Someone competent, reliable, a great dueler, and someone who she could trust.

" so will you take my offer?"

The tall dark haired pale man gave a sigh "Oh for Merlin's sake Minerva... You dragged me out of my occupation to do this of all things?"

"Please ... Toby after the events with the dark lord I have no choice but to find someone who can teach these young students everything they need."

"The dark lord is gone..." His voice was uneasy knowing what Minerva was going to say.

She gave him a stern look "I am quite aware of that. But nevertheless we must prepare these students accordingly for any future threats."

"What in bloody hell does this have to do with me?" he angrily asked, with a cold tone.

"Everything Toby, I've known you and your father and mother for many years, you are talented and come from a long line of great wizards. In our time of need our students need you." She gave a faint smile to the man who looked in his early 20's.

"Bah my father is nothing but a cold heartless traitor..."

He was cut off "Cold and heartless are the things you seem to have inherited Toby."

"Toby, I must tell you something. One of the main reasons i called you here is because of Trelany, she had another prophecy."

"Bah its probably just a case of her drinking too much fire whiskey, or just another one of her simple lies."

She gave him a serious look "No my boy it appears forces are gathering, non-magical forces, muggles threatening the very bane of our existence. We need you, it's for the students."

The young man barked out in disgust "Dirty muggles, even as bad as those damn mud-"

"Don't you dare you that word boy, a word your father would've used."

"My father hated everything. I could write a book of word's he used in a derogatory way, quite creative actually who knew 'fire crotch' could refer to any member of the Weasley family." he said with a distinguished smirk on his face.

"Will you or will you not accept this position!" She yelled forcefully.

There was a long pause. The man then gave a glare and let out sigh, then a chuckle "Minerva, It's been too long."

"Yes it has" she replied with a growing smile.

"I will accept this position, but on the grounds that I am able to assist NEWT Potions students as well. If professor Slughorn does not mind?"

"I will see to it you and Professor Slughorn jointly teach both NEWT and OWL classes for Potions Toby."

"Thank You Minerva" He gave a smirk and stood up to leave.

"Oh and before you leave, you also will be head of Slytherin House!"

"Oh yes just what I need to head of a bunch of.." His voice faded and Minerva could hear faintly in the distance "buggers..."

sxsxsxsxsx

January 2nd 1999

Students poured into the hall returning from their winter break. Many new faces roamed the halls of Hogwarts as well as many old ones. A trio of girls walked side by side, everyone gave them a smile and a wave as the three girls walked towards the Great Hall.

Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley had replaced Harry Potter and Ron Weasley respectively in the "New" Golden Trio. Hermione Granger had returned though this school year to finish her studies and pursue a career in teaching. Her relationship with Ron ended after just 2 weeks after realizing the two were not meant for each other they left on somewhat good terms. Her an Harry's relationship as close friends was the same often writing each other. Although she has to come to school as an 18 year old and older than the rest of her class she did not mind at all, in fact she enjoyed it. She was able to form a new Golden Trio after all, an this time with girls.

"Ah its nice to be back here isn't it girls" The blonde haired girl said staring lazily down the hall.

"What on earth is that on your head?" The red head asked.

"Oh this hat, my father gave it to me its a special African head wear that keeps away Nargles!" She replied with a smile.

"It looks like a jar Loony."

Hermione elbowed Ginny, "Don't call her that." she hissed under her voice.

"Oh its quite alright 'Mione I'm used to that nickname. " Luna said with a smile on her face.

The girls giggled and made their way towards the Great hall where the headmistress McGonagall would give her speech for the new semester.

sxsxsxsxsx

The Witch rose from her seat at the head of the table. Soon enough students and staff alike gave her their attention. "Students. Welcome to the second semester of this school year. I am glad to see everyone back and first order of business we shall introduce new students here at Hogwarts they came here from America 3 Seven Years boys and a six year boy i hope you will welcome these transfer students, and make them feel at home." She gave a smile and looked at the table where the 4 boys were sitting.

Luna gave a glance at the boys, and smiled. Her smile was returned by a boy who looked like he was related to Cho Chang. Hermione and Ginny noticed an teased Luna for it.

"Now on to other business students, I am glad to introduce your new defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and new head of the Slytherin House Professor Toby Septim Prince. a would like to say a few words."

The man stood up and cleared his throat, his dark eyes struck fear at students who noticed the emptiness in his eyes. "I am glad Minerva excuse me Professor McGonagall gave me this oppurtunity to work with you." His cold words put shivers down the spines of the students.

He continued "I will be strict, even though I am head of Slytherin House thid does NOT mean I will choose favorites, I will treat each students as poorly as the next" a giant smirk appeared on his face "Further more I will also be working along side Professor Slughorn in his NEWT and OWL classes I will look forward to this school year." He took a shot of fire whiskey, and shot a glare at Hermione. He then brushed his wavy black hair back and proceeded to return to his seat.

Hermione had froze. Thoughts rang through her head. _'Why did he just stare at me? Who is this man? He seems so familiar._ _The way he talked, the way walked, his expressions where have I seen it before. His demeanor everything about him.'_

"Mione snap out of it." Ginny muttered.

She shook her head "Huh? Oh I'm sorry it's just..."

"Just how much hell defense classes will be as well as our NEWT potions class. If he were about 25 years older, with a different nose, and greasier hair I swear he would Professor Snape!"

"Maybe Snape has a brother or maybe..." The Loony girl pause and let out a big grin "Maybe Snape has a son."

Ginny looked with disgust in her face "Ew! I don't even want know how Snape can "reproduce"! I'd rather have a Dementor kiss me then have that in my head. Ah!" The Weasley girl looked obviously disturbed.

Hermione just sat there while the two other girls giggled an chatted. She new the man reminded her of Snape. A man she admired and hated at the same time, but for some ungodly reason she was having thoughts of her former mentor more often lately. She couldn't think why this was on her mind. That the man did remind her of Snape. He reminded her of that Old Greasy Git Bastard. That man who would call her a Know-It-All a nickname that when she thought of made her blush. _'Hermione Jean Granger why on EARTH are you having these thoughts lately?' _

She asked herself. _'He_'s-' Her thoughts were soon cut off when she realized walking towards her.

She soon dropped her bag on the floor right in front of the tall man.

"Excuse me Miss Granger."

His cold voice shook her, and she was barely able to let out the words "How. Do you. Know.. My name?."

With no expression in his face he replied "Who would NOT know of the famous friend of Mister Potter the boy who saved us all from He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named aka Lord Voldemort, now excuse me Miss Granger I have to prepare for class tomorrow."

He stormed off leaving Hermione speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thnk you for readin I know it's a bit short but you'll get into the story more with my next Chpt. R&amp;R thanks y'all.<strong>


End file.
